


In the Shark Tank

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Defending each other, Gen, Partnership, Rude People, Travis being the best partner in the freaking world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He gave up a promising career for a low paying city job that he can hardly seem to do right.  He’s no legend.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, how many serial murders have you chased down and put away?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shark Tank

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a couple of nights ago, and I couldn't resist. After all, Wes defended Travis on the show and I would give anything for this to have happened on the show. Like some old colleague of Wes giving him a hard time, either behind his back or two his face, and Travis jumping in and be like "No, you shut your trap."
> 
> I've just been having a lot of Wesvis feels lately.

It was safe to say Travis felt out of place as he waited around for Wes.  Some rich ass looking asshole was glaring at him like Travis had just wronged him by breathing the same air as him.  The secretary seemed to act like Travis was going to steal one of the potted plants if he started at it for longer than two seconds.  Some associate seemed to hover nervously, debating if it sounded nice or rude to ask Travis why he was waiting around.   Not to mention, everyone was in a suit and tie, or some sort of fancy dress or blouse and skirt, and then he was just sitting there in jeans.  It made him antsy and want to move around, he tried glancing out the window, but that made him more dizzy than anything else.  When he tried to pace a bit, in a non-threatening manner, some paralegal gave him a dirty look from behind some law book.

Travis wished Wes would just hurry up.  He had gotten a call from his old boss at the firm during therapy.  They apparently wanted Wes to consult on something, though they refused to tell him so over the phone.  For some reason Wes agreed, even though he admitted it felt like a ply to get him back that the firm, though he figured he at least owned them or something.  Upon their arrival, Wes’ old boss, some rich-ass looking lawyer, who was a little round in the middle, greeted them with a smile and carted Wes away to his office, leaving Travis there with the promise it wouldn’t be long.  That had been fifteen minutes ago, and Travis feels like he’s going to lose his mind and shoot something he doesn’t get out of there soon.  He was currently drumming his fingers to some made up beat, ignore the sharp look the rich ass asshole was give him.

He couldn’t take it anymore.  He sprang up from the couch he was waiting on and strolled over to the secretary’s desk.  He gave her a charming grin, but she decided she was too out of his league, and gave him an impressed look.  “Hey, is there a bathroom I could use?”  He asked kindly, she looked like she was going to tell him off.  “I’m a detective, sweetheart.  I’m not going to sneak my way into the file room, so stop acting like I’m going to steal those ugly-ass plants.”  He grinned at her slightly surprised expression.  The older secretary beside her is smirking, and Travis kind of wants to give her a high five.

“Down the hall, take a left after you pass the associate pool, they’ll be on your left.”  She informed.

“Thank you.”  Travis said with a pleasant grin as he followed her directions.

He didn’t actually have to use the bathroom he just wanted to walk around for a bit.  Some people give him a few questioning looks, but they seem too busy to actually care who he is.  That or he lets his badge catch a little light and they just sort of glance the other way.  The bathroom is rather easy to find, and he hangs around there for a few moments, fiddling with his phone.  He sent a quick message to Wes demanding to know when he was going to be done, and he didn’t get a reply back.  He shot Sutton quick messages as well just to ease his nerves if he was wondering where they were.  The older man didn’t seem to mind, the station wasn’t on standby just because Taylor and Burton where out for the moment.  Travis kind of grinned at that response.

Glancing at his watch after a few moments he decided to head back to the lobby/waiting area so the secretary didn’t think he actually had snuck into the file room.  He pushed off the wall and went to round the corner when he heard it his left.

“Wait, _that’s_ who is in Loris’ office?”  Some guy in his late twenties said to his coworker who looked a year or two older than him, from what Travis could see.  “He’s like a legend.” 

Someone snorted.  “Please, Mitchell is no legend.”  Travis rounded the corner sneaking a peek to his left to see a man about Wes’ ages push his way into their conversation.  “He was the youngest partner ever in the firm, and he gave it all up, because of some case.”  Travis kept walking, figuring it was just some past rival or something.  However they kept going.  “Mitchell had it all and he gave it all up so he could play cops and robbers.”  Travis stopped dead in his tracks.  It strikes a chord with him for some odd reason.  “He gave up a promising career for a low paying city job that he can hardly seem to do right.  He’s no legend.”

“I’m sorry, how many serial murders have you chased down and put away?”  Travis snapped, whipping around to face the three men. 

“Excused me?”  The older lawyer asked.

The two associates look like there’s going to be some throw down of sort and they should clear the way, but at the same time they don’t want to.  Travis just crossed his arms and took a few steps closer.  “You heard me.”  He said in a low tone.  “It’s alright if you don’t know your exact number, because I know Wes has done that to 67 serial murders in the last six years.  Here’s another question, how many in the process robberies have you foiled before they could really start?”  Travis paused to give the man time to answer, but he sort of just stared at Travis.  “It’s somewhere up in the hundred’s for Wes.”

A crowd seemed to be forming a bit, but Travis didn’t seem to care.  The older lawyer shot him a sharp glare.  “I’m sorry, who are you?”  He asked with a bit of some bit in his voice.  “I’m Richard Harrison.”

“Nice to meet you Dick, I’m Wes’ partner.”  Travis said with glaring Harrison’s hand when he held it out for Travis to shake.  There was some muffled laughter to Travis’ side.  “And, unlike me, you don’t have the right to say what he is and isn’t.”  Travis growled and Harrison seemed to recoil slightly.  “Wes might be a stubborn, OCD, over-analyzing, pain in the ass, but he chases down armed criminals for a living, while you what sit behind a desk.”  Harrison looks like a fish, and the two associates are grinning like idiots.  “It’s not a walk in the park for Wes, either.  His marriage failed, he’s home is a far cry from a home, one of his best friends was gunned down, half of the stations hates him, and I’ll admit I drive him up a wall.  Yet, he still gets up in the morning and comes to work and makes sure the right person goes to jail.  So, yeah, Wes might be a far cry from a legend, but he sure as hell is more man enough then you.”

With that, Travis turned on his heels and stormed away, feeling the heavy silence hanging over everyone.   Alex was behind him in the distance, looking a bit surprised before she smiled and gave Travis thumbs up, and ducked back into her office.  After a few moments, Harrison seemed to grumble and snap at everyone for to get back to work, and a thunderous chatter seemed to start once he left.  Travis had to admit he was a little proud of himself he didn’t sock the bastard in the face.  He shoved his hands still in his pockets and strolled back out to the lobby.  The secretary who gave him directions to the bathroom seemed to glare at him, but he was still a bit too pissed to care.

Eventually Wes came back out from where ever he had been taken.  Travis was leaning on the far wall, closest to the elevators, glaring at some rather hideous fern in the corner when he noticed Wes.   The lighter detective seemed to instantly recoil when he noticed something was bothering Travis.

“What’s got you all pissed?”  He asked, blinking as he buttoned his suit jacket.

“Nothing,” Travis said easily, a bit relieved Wes was back and people would stop looking at him.  Though, associates had given him a thumbs up a minute ago when he walked passed to go the elevators.  Something told Travis they all lived for someone to had some sort of smack down with Harrison, and it made Travis wished he had punched him for a second.  “Can we get out here now?  I feel the need to shower.”

Wes rolled his eyes, and led the way to the elevators.  “I use to work here, asshole.”

“And I’m extremely thankful you don’t anymore,” Travis said with a bit of a grin and an elevator chimed.  “This place is full of judgmental dicks.”

“Because you’ve never judged anyone before.”  Wes said with a small grin.

“That’s different,” Travis defended as the doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head I kind of pictured the law firm being like Pearson Hardman/Darby (whatever the fuck it is) from Suits so...just yeah. Also I don't think secretaries would be that room, but it's a law firm and figured why not, but I'm not saying all law firm people are stuck up. Just Travis was out of place.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed Travis defending Wes because I felt so accomplished after writing this for no reason.


End file.
